


Stranded

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dominance swap, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting for Dominance, First Time Topping, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: Pre-series. Flint is stranded and what in the world is Charles Vane doing there?





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



Flint had no idea how he had let things spiral out of control. The night had brought with it a storm none had been prepared for. He had been knocked over the side saving Gates. At least he believed he’d saved him. The squall that hit them nearly capsized the Walrus. Where the fuck was here? His own mind replied. ‘Looks like a beach, you fool.’ He shook his head. Not even a half a day and he was speaking to himself. 

His best guess was he was on one of the uninhabited islands near Barbados. Which meant that he was good and screwed. Shipwrecked with no ship. Stranded without so much as a sloop on the horizon. 

He stood and shook the sand from his rear and began walking to the heart of the island. There was a small peak in the center where, if he climbed, he might get a good enough vantage to truly see where he was. It was still early, nearing midday by the sun’s position. He would need to find some fresh water as well and he wasn’t going to find that on the beach. 

Shortly after midday, he had made the crest of the small peak and found what he had assumed. The larger island of Barbados was in view but only a small silhouette on the horizon. Too far to swim. The sandbar went a distance towards the main island but it still would not be close enough to attempt it. The heat did nothing to quell his temper. He longed for the spray of the ocean. 

His goal was still set in his mind. Nassau could be self-governed but piracy was leaking into his blood. He had a natural ability and he found he was more himself than he ever thought he could be. Save his moments with Thomas. He shook his head fiercely. He would not think of him now. It would do no good. 

For the moment, he would need to find water. Now that he had his bearings, he knew the thing he needed most was water. Sustenance would come later. For now, he needed to quench his thirst. He worked his way down the side of the peak that faced Barbados. He would need to get out to the sandbar to see if the Walrus was searching for him. Gates wouldn’t just leave him. 

A small stream that led to a meager pool was where he found his salvation. The water was cool and clean and refreshed his mind. 

A gruff voice spoke to him. “I couldn’t imagine a person I’d like less to be stranded with,” came the familiar voice. 

Flint reached for his weapons only to remember he had none with him. They’d been lost. A rumbling chuckle came from the other man. 

“Vane,” Flint said with more than a little distaste. If he thought he was becoming a true pirate, this man reminded him that he had not. Vane was vicious. He murdered crews of the ships he took because he could. Flint tried not to. He didn’t hesitate to kill when needed, but he didn’t seek murder either. 

“You’re lucky I can see you’re unarmed, that movement could have cost you your life.” Vane nodded his head and his eyes went to the hand that was reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there. 

“I doubt that,” Flint said. His eyes not leaving the man in front of him, but in his peripheral, he was searching the surrounding foliage. Teach wouldn’t have stranded one of his captains without reason. 

Vane laughed fully this time. “The storm,” he said in a questioning manner. 

“The storm,” Flint replied. “I don’t suppose you went overboard as well?” 

“Nothing so grand,” Vane did not let his eyes wander to the path he’d taken from the other side of the mountain. There was a cave there. All of Teach’s captains contributed to a stash there. It was their secret. So much so that they never arrived by one of the ships. They always took a small dinghy to man alone in the middle of the night from Barbados. Vane liked to spend the night and enjoy the solitude. He would bathe in the pool and spend a day or two alone. 

Flint eyed the pirate and eased his stance a bit. There didn’t seem to be any hostility yet. He had only met the man once. But his fame was spoken of often in Nassau. He knew the man slept with Eleanor but not much else on a personal level. 

“Your ship…” Flint said. A way off the island might not be as easy as this. Vane’s crew would not like him hitching a ride, as it were.

“Not here,” Vane said and sat down to unlace his boots. The pool was there and he wouldn’t let Flint ruin his bath. 

Flint watched as Vane disrobed. There was a small part of him that was surprised at the size of him. To a lesser man, he would seem frightening in his stature. All taught muscles and large chest and back. To Flint, he was a predator. One to watch closely when in such close proximity to one's person and not a soul around to have your back. 

In the year since captaining the Walrus, Flint was not as slender as he once was. His own body had become larger, firm and bulging in ways that would not befit a man of station. Not that he had ever truly been a man of station. That was Thomas. Stop. 

While he’d been thinking Vane had fully disrobed and was standing to walk to the pool. “You could try to take me, but I wouldn’t suggest it.” His deep voice suggested more threat than his words. 

“Do what you wish,” Flint said and nodded to the pool. He had thoughts of bathing himself. But now he wondered how and why Vane was there and if there was a boat he could steal to get himself to Barbados. 

Flint could not let the man out of his sight. So he watched. A part of him wanted to climb into the pool. A bath was definitely not unwanted. So, when Vane swam further from shore, he disrobed and entered the water. He wouldn’t let Vane believe he feared him. He did not and watching him like the prey watches the predator was not the image he wanted to portray. 

After he had started cleaning himself, he heard water moving behind him. He turned to see Vane had closed the distance by half and was continuing towards him. He planted his feet and stood in the water. It reached his chest and when Vane could touch the bottom he walked towards him. 

“I’m merely done. I haven’t come to assault you,” Vane growled. He was agitated. He’d not be able to leave Flint there to find their stash, but he couldn’t return with him either. Damn the man for ruining his mood. 

“Try to assault me,” Flint corrected. Vane was larger than him but he would not let the man kill him. 

Vane was within reach when he shook his head. “You come out of nowhere and suddenly you think you are the baddest pirate around?” Anger tainted his words. No one had heard of Flint before a year ago and suddenly he had his own ship without working his way through the ranks like Vane had to. It was a slap to his ego. One he did not like. 

“Upset that I’m better than you?” Flint asked and as soon as he did a fist flew at his face. He ducked quick but the water slowed his legs and the next punch was unavoidable. It landed square in his gut and he was momentarily winded. 

The squirmish was violent and they both landed more than a few punches before… “Enough!” Flint yelled. They’d both moved towards land and were now standing in water to their knees. Blood dripped from their mouths and Flint was fairly certain his eye was bleeding as well. 

“What are you doing here?” Flint demanded. 

They both were breathing hard and Vane noticed that Flint was partially erect. His own body responded. A good fight will arouse a man as easily as a naked woman. 

“That is none of your concern,” Vane said and in a movement too fast for the water and too fast to counter he was inches from Flint with Flint’s cock in his hand. “You should worry about yourself and not what I am doing,” he said and squeezed hard. He expected the man to wither but his cock only filled more. He wasn’t toying with him. He was trying to hurt him. He released him and stepped back. He was shocked and angry. 

“Should have known you were a lover of men,” Vane said and spit blood into the water. 

Flint growled and sprung at Vane. They landed in the shallows of the water. Without the deeper water to slow their movements as they rolled, the punches landed harder. Each man was fighting with all they were worth until somehow Flint got the upper hand and had Vane pinned on his stomach with sand in his face. 

Vane could feel the man’s hard cock pressing into his ass cheek and he shoved with his hands but Flint wouldn’t be dislodged. “If you try to fuck me, you better be damned sure you understand the consequences,” he growled. 

Flint hadn’t realized how hard he was and how close his cock was to slipping between the cheeks of Charles Vane’s ass. Miranda filled a need and he cared for her, but she didn’t quench the hunger for a man that he craved. He wasn’t a rapist though. 

“You would think that,” Flint said and rolled off the man beneath him. His chest heaved to catch some air. His lungs burned with each breath and his sides ached from the pounding they had received at the hands of the man he just let loose. 

Vane didn’t miss the opportunity. He rolled and jumped at the same time to pin Flint with a thick forearm across his neck. He had never been a man of many words so he stared into Flint’s green eyes for too long. Long enough to acknowledge the slide of their cocks together with each heaved breath. 

“I don’t underestimate anyone,” Vane seethed and with his free hand, he reached between them. “You should learn that same lesson,” he said. He pushed as far as he could between them and shoved a finger inside the other man before he could realize what was happening. 

The roll of Flint’s eyes at the small penetration let Vane know he would let him fuck him even if he fought a bit. Damn him. He’d never wanted a man. Never had a man. Long days at sea and some men partook in one another but he never did. 

He pulled his finger back and pushed again. So fucking tight. Tighter than a woman. 

Flint couldn’t deny that the sensation of having a man touch him sent his body into unwanted waves of pleasure. Vane was not the man he wanted though. He didn’t think he’d ever want another man. The finger inside him, however, was shoving now, over and over. His legs spread out more to give the man easier access to him. They watched each other. Stared, and there was hatred there but desire underneath it. 

Another finger joined the first and Flint grunted. The water was not helping to lubricate him and as if Vane had read his thoughts he pulled from between his legs and lifted Flint from the ground and threw him up the embankment. Flint readied himself for another round of fighting but instead, Vane moved over him and flipped him on his stomach. He pulled his ass in the air and Flint heard him spit a few times on his fingers. 

Two fingers pushed at him and slid inside of him with much more ease. He wanted to fight. Every inch of him knew he should fight but it felt so good to have a man touching him again. Vane’s fingers were rough in texture, not like the soft hands of his lover, Thomas, but the roughness felt good. He had made himself into a pirate. Into the bad man. It only served that he should not have anything so tender as Thomas. 

Each press of fingers was more hurried than the last. As if Vane knew he had to complete this action to finish what he had started. Part of him hated Flint more for doing this to him but it was him doing this to Flint. His own cock wept with the thought. It was hard and way too thick to fit into Flint without tearing him, but he was to the point where he couldn’t continue. His cock wanted to feel what his fingers were tasting. 

Flint grunted again when the fingers left him. He wanted to turn and watch but he couldn’t. He felt the thick head of the very large cock pressed against his hole. He knew he wasn’t ready but he didn’t care. He wanted the pain. Wanted to feel that cock push into him. Vane grunted behind him as he pressed, probably not used to the tension of entering a man. It seemed to last forever. That agonizing push and his body trying to open for something too large. When the head finally breached him, Flint let out a strangled cry of pain but bit it off. 

There was no gentle ease of the first thrust. Vane pushed hard and buried himself deep inside Flint in one valiant push. Flint’s entire body ignited in pain but his cock spurted its approval. He nearly came from that one thrust. Vane pulled his hips back and thrust again while he gripped Flint’s hips bruisingly tight. There was a harsh slap when their bodies met. Once more, harder and Flint bounced off Vane but his hands pulled him back. 

They danced like that until Flint couldn’t take any more. He threw his body forward, gasped at the loss of the cock filling him and rolled. Vane gave chase, not so willing to give up the prize he found he liked. 

They both scrambled on all fours up the embankment to the grass and began wrestling for dominance. Flint tossed Vane on his back and immediately seized the opportunity to slide between his legs. He spit on his fingers before the other man could think and slipped his middle finger inside of Vane. The man squirmed and that deep growl returned in warning but with much less threat in it. 

They didn’t speak. Maybe they knew if they spoke their hatred would ruin what was happening and Flint didn’t think either of them wanted that. He pushed his finger in further, watched as the tight muscles in Vane’s stomach contracted and grasped his cock in his hand. He was entirely too large to imagine having him buried within him but his body cried in desire. 

Flint began stroking him and fingering him in tandem. He added another finger and another… spreading them wide inside him to prepare him. Vane’s head was pushed back his eyes closed while rolling growls escaped him. 

When Flint pulled his fingers out, Vane had that moment of realization that a man was about to fuck him and he tried to scurry away but only ended up on his side while Flint lifted a leg over his shoulder, sufficiently opening his body to him. 

Flint spit in his hand, rubbed the saliva over the swollen head of his cock and placed it at Vane’s entrance. The tight ring of muscle gave easier than his own had. God, but he felt good. Tight and hot and nothing felt so good as the body beneath him giving way to his own. 

He pushed slower than Vane but found the position left him little room to maneuver. He rolled Vane back to his back and wrapped his arm around the thigh lifted over his shoulder. He pulled back and with a grunt, he shoved forward. Time was lost with each thrust. It seemed never-ending. He was lost in a haze of pleasure. 

Vane let out a loud grunt that brought Flint back from his euphoria. The man was close and he needed to feel him inside him once more. This would never happen again and he needed to take every ounce of pleasure he could from it. 

He pulled from Vane’s body and stood. His eyes dared the other man to follow. Dared him to fuck him harder than he’d ever fucked another being. Dared him to finish this. Vane stood, Flint took long strides close to running and heard the thump of feet behind him. Adrenaline made him move quicker. 

Vane was fast for his size though and caught him. He shoved him against a tree and Flint felt the bark scratch his face and blood instantly start to drip. It felt good. The familiar press of Vane’s cock pressed at him. It pushed in but when he pulled back he slipped from Flint’s body. The angle was difficult. Not worth the struggle it would take to hold. 

Vane was eager and frustrated though and tried again only to slip from Flint’s body once more. A loud frustrated growl cut the air and Flint felt an arm close around his waist while a hand came up and closed around his throat. He elbowed Vane. Heard the grunt when he connected and was quickly pulled to the ground. Hands found his hips. They bruised him as they tried to turn his body. He didn’t fight anymore and let his body be maneuvered where Vane wanted him. 

He reached back and fisted the thick shaft then lifted to place him at his body that was already opening hungrily for him. The hands on his hips tightened. He settled slowly down the shaft, easing his body to accept the intrusion. Come leaked from his cock and he began a slow lift and fall of his body. 

It was intimate. They watched each other. Flint stared into the crystal blue eyes of the other man as he slowly lifted and descended. They acknowledged their desire past the hatred they felt for one another. It was strange but it only increased the burning in his gut he felt. Their breaths were the only thing they could hear. Strange. 

They both felt it at the same time and Flint had to make it end. He spoke as he pulled himself free and assumed the first position. “Fuck me,” he said. He buried his shoulders in the grass and lifted his ass in the air. 

Vane needed no more prompting. He sat up and moved to kneel behind Flint. The first press of his cock was slow but when Flint’s body quivered around him, he seemed to be unable to continue slowly. Their bodies smashed together in a loud slap that sounded like fist hitting flesh. Over and over Vane thrust inside of him and they were both grunting and moaning. All thoughts of attempting to be quiet gone. 

The familiar burn and tug in his gut returned and Flint reached down to try to stroke himself. The thrusts were too violent. So he simply held himself and let the jerk of his body move his cock in his hand. In moments he was coming. The tingle of his balls tightened while his shaft quivered and emptied. 

Vane had never been with a man and he didn’t realize that a man’s body would tighten so much when he came. He was straining to keep the pace of his thrusts through Flint’s orgasm but found his own building from the stranglehold the man’s ass had on his cock. With a loud grunt, he emptied himself and could hear Flint moaning like a wanton thing beneath him. 

They collapsed Flint first and then Vane on top of him. Both gasping for breath that burned their lungs. They lay for a moment before Vane rolled beside Flint. The sound of the island around them seemed deafening in their silence. 

Flint was lost as to how this had happened. The why was easy enough to figure but the how was more difficult. 

“We’ll leave at dark,” Vane said. He couldn’t leave Flint there. Flint was a shrewd man and he would go wandering to find Vane’s secret. But it wasn’t his alone. 

Flint simply nodded. He wouldn’t ask questions. He stood and moved in spite of the pain and bliss he was feeling. He dressed slowly and vowed to never let this happen again.


End file.
